narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumonga
| kanji =クモンガ | romanji =Kumonga | image = | birthdate = | age = 67 | status =Deceased | gender = Intersex | sexuality =Lesbian | height = 137 cm | weight = 28.5 kg | blood type =B+ | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence = Bewitching Silk Forest | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Black Dragon Cove | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | lover(s) =Emica (Fiance) | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =S-Rank | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = Lava Release | tota = Radiation Release | unique = | disabil =Lymphoma Leukemia | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Earth Release Wind Release Yang Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu =Acrobat Disturbance Taijutsu Great Spiralling Ring Nine-Tails Twister Spiralling Ring Repulsion Technique | tools =Sai Sword | headtxtc = Crimson | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = #870202 | btopc = #870202 | bbotc = #870202 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Kumonga (クモンガ, Kumonga) is a ruthless Black Dragon That ruled as a outcast in many parts of the country as a malevolent beast that killed, stole and dominated the people for ages. Her fate was forever sealed when Emica came into her life whom wanted to bring peace to Jorōgumo and Humanity Kumonga sought to accomplish this with her lover before dying from a severe injury by a assassin, before her untimely she given her lover a gift that'll benefit them in the future. Appearance Kumonga is a born native of Black Dragon Cove that lived in her Homeland inheriting her people's natural carmel tan skin, distinguish scattered star birthmark on her cheek and neck. Her eyes resembling amethyst's uncut with a light glowing green hue that makes her pinprick pupils stand out, barely noticeable fiery red eyebrows with a jagged scar that goes from the ear to her right eyebrow. A scar that come from her early child abuse by her father whom she inherited his fiery magma red hair with two horns protruding from the top forehead, many years of fighting and surviving has potentially crafted her into such a full-figured Herculean body, she only wore wrappings to bind her enormous embonpoint that they easily spill a little over the bounds, wearing a white robe with sunburst patterns on the sleeves and short cargo grey camo, she wears no sandals on her feet. Kumonga in Bewitching Silk Forest.jpg|Kumonga as Silk Forest Warrior. Kumonga_Full_Appearance.png|Kumonga's Full Appearance. Kumonga now wearing a mesh armour over her upper body discarding her bondages allowing her to comfortably wear it better but kept the sunburst patterned white robe with white pants she added the sunburst patterns from the legs length up to her thighs, wearing tengu-geta. Her appearance changed somewhat during her stay in Bewitching Silk Forest, growing and changing her hair into Fauxhawk with short sides and a longer hair on top with addition Side her head shaved, on her one shaved side are patterns shaped like a hook (placed with the sharp end down) with two tags at the end of the upper part which showed great similarities to Kidōmaru's curse mark. Kumonga is seen after the long six years of peace wearing her same clothes when she moved in with Emica but now wears a burgundy-coloured cloth bearing the Bewitching Silk Forest crest announcing her permanent stay before her untimely death. Personality Kumonga is described mostly a illusive, silver tongued individual Category:Black Dragon Category:Bewitching Silk Forest Residence Category:Black Dragon Cove Residence Category:Reincarnate